Don't Pick Up the Soap!
by Suffering Angel
Summary: just a pointless 1x2x1. Duo reads a book which causes him slight insanity, and Heero gets in the mood to act some of the scenes...


I don't own GW.

A/N: second GW fic. Yey me.

**Don't Pick Up the Soap!**

****

It was a peaceful afternoon. The house was filled with the sweet sobs of violin, accompanied by rapid hits on a keyboard.

_The showers were crowded as the man walked inside. Pushing people aside, he finally found a place lightly less crowded and sighed in relief as he let the water rush down his skin. He had only been in jail for several hours, but he had already felt dirty and violated. His inmate had much to do with it. The water, however, was just beginning to make him feel better when he heard something fall in the puddle bellow him._

_"Excuse me."_

_The bass voice said._

_"Can you get it for me? I seem to have dropped my soap."_

_The man tightened the towel around his waist and his hand reached out…_

"NOOOOOO! DON'T PICK UP THE SOAP!!! NOOOOO!!"

Simultaneously, both the clicking and the playing ceased as the two young men turned to look at their braided friend. Duo Maxwell was sitting on one end of the triple person couch, horridly looking at the book on the other end of the couch. Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner both looked at each other with blank expressions before returning to look at their friend.

"Duo, are you ok?"

The blond asked in a tone which clearly stated he was doubting Duo's sanity. That is, more than usual.

"Ignore him."

Heero said, returning his attention to his laptop.

"It's that book. It's just ridiculous."

Quatre placed his violin in its case and went to pick the book for inspection when Duo grabbed the book and looked at Quatre as though someone was gonna shoot the boy.

"No! Do not read this book! It is diabolical! It. Will. Eat. Your. SOUL!"

"Then why're you hugging it so closely?"

With a yelp, the American threw the book away right into Quatre's hands. Blue eyes inspected through several pages before turning to gaze at Duo. Raising and eyebrow, Quatre shrugged and handed his friend the book back.

"Whatever works for you, I guess."

Quatre walked to the door and took his jacket, causing Duo to wake up.

"Where're you going?"

"…to look for Trowa."

Ever since the blond and the brunette got together, Duo found out more and more about the Arabian's hidden parts. Namely, that he could stare Satan in the eye and laugh.

"Have fun."

"Oh I will."

And with a naughty smirk, the door slammed shut.

"So, this is what you're reading now, eh?"

The voice made Duo freeze and blush. He suddenly realized that now Heero and him were alone; and Heero was reading his book. It was easy to hide his emotions when they were with someone else. Maybe even when they were alone quietly. Now? When he had to answer?

"I must say, this is quite an… interesting book."

Heero said, a look of amused surprise on his face.

"Well, I guess that's why it's a best seller. Heh."

The Japanese handed the book back to Duo on his way back to the laptop, leaving the American to stare down at it, blushing just a shade deeper of red.

"Say, Heero…"

"Hn?"

Duo swallowed hard, trying to gather his courage.

"What is it, Duo?"

The braided boy turned to his friend, eyes tearing away from the safety they found in being downcast.

"I was going to go downtown in a while… you know, get some supplies, and some fresh air. So…"

"So?"

Duo grimced at the harshness in the other's voice, but he had to continue. He came this far without being threatened, let alone shot, he might as well ask.

"So do you wanna come along?"

"…"

Despair began to claw at his heart.

"Heero?"

"We'll see."

Duo's face fell, even though he knew that 'we'll see' was a lot, coming from Heero. But he still wanted more.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. You have by then to decide. Well, later."

He dropped the book on the table and hopped upstairs, praying. Once he was out of sight, Heero looked up from the laptop, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Mission accepted."

"We'll see, phe! We'll see how I go alone. Again. Phe!"

He had to wait until the water were warm enough. Until then, Duo had little else to do but complain. Then he turned to the mirror.

"What do you want that I don't have, Yuy? What can you possibly want that isn't already here, huh? Don't tell me breasts, boy, or I'll hurt ya!"

Realizing it was just his reflection he was talking to, Duo's shoulders slumped over in defeat. He was about to loosen the towel and step in the shower when he heard something fall behind him, landing in a small puddle of water.

"Excuse me."

The sexy voice said, causing Duo to tense.

"Can you get that for me? I seem to have dropped my soap."

With a blush, Duo felt two arms wrapping around him and a warm breath on his neck. Needless to say neither boy went downtown that day, as with a grin, Duo leant over to pick up the soap.


End file.
